Rendezvous at dawn
by BeamaCasey
Summary: Watching the sunrise brings together two men who are looking for something more in life. Prideshipping


Hi. I'm still here...! Sorry I haven't been updating in a while, but the ideas aren't exactly flowing.  
I brought you all a short-ish oneshot that I am quite proud of. Please read and review and let me know what you think.  
And I promise I am still writing my other stories, and thanks to everyone who has been reviewing, and even just reading them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Oh, and something's up with the ruler, so I had to do my own separation:

_fkjdklfjkdsjfkjdlkfjkdjflksjdflkjskdlfjslkdjflksjdflkjsdlkfjslkdljfksldjfklsjdflkjslkldfjslkdjflksjflkjsdlkfjslkdjfsdks_

Dawn was always a wondrous sight. The sky - so dark one minute, stars still sparkling happily - brightening with the rising Sun. The stars' light was mediocre to the Sun's beams, and they knew it. So they blinked out, giving the day to the Sun, letting it enjoy its time because soon it would be night again; the stars would once more reign the sky.

Yami Moto sighed. Yes, there was nothing on Earth more beautiful than the break of dawn. Especially on the ocean. The Sun's rays caressed the sea like a long-lost lover, begging forgiveness for having been away too long.

Yami always came here - to the docks to see the sunrise. Had been since the first time his father had brought he and Yugi, Yami's little brother, years ago. Yami still remembered that sunrise so well. He was only 5 years old at the time, but he remembered staring, amazed, at the sight of the sky turning from black to red to orange to pink and finally to blue. And the sea followed suit, always changing with the sky.

Now he was 19, and he still came here. His father had passed away 6 years ago, leaving he and Yugi to their grandfather. But even this tragedy never stopped him from going to the sea for dawn. He used to pretend in his adolescent years that he was going on a date - a date at dawn. It was the only date he had ever had.

Yami smiled both bitterly and warmly when he remembered Yugi's friend Tea. She had been interested in him for a while, but he had turned her down. He was not interested in her, or girls at all. And all the men he had ever known thought him odd for spending so much time at the sea. But they didn't understand - it wasn't the sea he was devoted to; it was the dawn.

Over the years, Yami had convinced himself that he didn't want a relationship. Loneliness wasn't a grey area. He either felt it or he didn't. He didn't pine over a relationship that could have started, or feel lonely because he had never been loved before. Of course, he got his small bouts of loneliness when he saw his brother with his girlfriend, but then, everyone experiences that from time to time. His loneliness came then went, like clouds wandering across the sky.

Yami looked up again. The bases of the clouds were now tinged a pretty pink. The stars were already disappearing, and he could see the first few rays of sunlight on the sea. He smiled. This was his favourite part. Everything was in limbo here. The sky was a beautiful mix of pink, orange and blue, and the Sun had yet to rise above the sea. It was as if it was contemplating disappearing back the other side of the world, or finally blessing this side - Yami's side - with its light. Of course, the Sun always rose, but Yami always enjoyed its almost indecisiveness.

He closed his eyes, just enjoying the sounds of the waves lapping against the rocks below, smelling the salt on the air, feeling both the sea air and the slight warmth the Sun was already radiating.

Then he heard footsteps and he forced his eyes open. He looked around, curious. Not once in the 14 years he came here had a anyone joined him at the docks.

It was a man. Yami couldn't see him properly yet; he was too far away still, and the Sun hadn't risen enough. But Yami could see the man was walking with ease, as if he knew exactly where he was going, and he may well have known, but Yami had never seen him before despite all the time he spent here. The man was tall, Yami could see that much, and his legs were long, judging by the speed at which they ate the path he was walking.

Yami's breath caught in his throat when the man finally stepped out of the shadows and into the light. He was beautiful. The man had chestnut brown hair, the bangs falling into exquisite eyes, that were bluer even than his beloved sky. He wore a long sleeved blue turtleneck top - despite warnings that it was to be particularly hot today - and black pants. He was truly the most beautiful human Yami had ever seen.

Yami himself had his fair share of beauty. He had inherited his Egyptian born mother's exotic looks: his eyes were almond shaped and an unusual but captivating crimson. His black, crimson and blonde hair defied gravity and stuck up in a weird style.

The beautiful man spared Yami only a glance when he saw him, and then turned to the sky and sea. Yami stared at him for a few minutes more, admiring the other's untarnished, handsome visage, before he too turned back to the dawn.

The Sun was above the horizon now. Yami had missed the slow journey it made from ocean to sky to bring them light.

"Its beautiful isn't it?" Yami wasn't even aware he had spoken the words aloud until they passed his lips. He didn't expect the beautiful brunette to answer him, but was pleasantly surprised when he did.

"Yes. Its quite unlike anything I have ever seen before," he murmured. His voice was low and just a bit husky. Yami adored it instantly. He wanted to hear more so he spoke again.

"Do you often watch the Sun rise?"

Yami saw from the corner of his eye that the other crossed his arms over his chest. The crimson eyed teenager thought he wasn't going to get an answer, but, then, "I haven't for a while. I used to but…" he hesitated then just left his sentence hanging.

Yami was intrigued. He wanted to ask "but what?" but dare not. He didn't know this man, and it was not his business what reason the blue eyed beauty had for ceasing to witness the Sun rise anymore.

"Things change."

The statement was made so quietly, Yami almost didn't hear it. "I beg your pardon?" he asked.

"Things change," the blue eyed brunette repeated.

Yami's brow furrowed in confusion. Was this some kind of cryptic message that needed solving? Or was this the remainder to the other's last sentence? The crimson eyed youth opened his mouth, not really knowing what to say, but then words just began to spill from his parted lips. "Yes, things do change. It is inevitable. Yet whether the outcome or result of that change be good or bad is left to us." Yami wasn't sure where the words came from, nor what they meant exactly, but it felt right saying them somehow.

The blue eyed man turned his head slowly to face Yami, and he was afraid he would be disparaged for his words. But then the brunette smiled the smallest, most beautiful smile Yami had ever seen. "Yes, that is true," he said quietly.

They both stood in silence for a while, each man lost in his own thoughts, then the beautiful brunette shifted. "I should be going," he murmured softly. Regretfully?

Before he turned away, Yami said, "May I know your name?" He didn't know what impulse caused him to ask the man that, but he was glad he acted on it.

"Seto Kaiba," the man answered.

_fkjdsahfjdskfjklsdjfkljsdklfjlksdjfkljsdkfljsdkjfklsdjflkjsadflkjsdlkfjlkadsjflkajsdlkfjlkadsjflkasjdflkj_

The next morning, 2 hours before dawn broke, Yami was at the docks again.

Yesterday, before Seto Kaiba had left, he had thanked the man for his name by giving him his own. He had lingered for a few hours more, thinking about their short conversation and replaying it in his mind over and over again.

Today he had come back as always, but he also carried with him a hope that Seto would visit him again.

The stars were winking happily, probably making the most of their short time trying to impress the people below them with their sparkling bodies.

Yami shivered a bit. The pre-dawn wind was a little chilly, and he now regretted not wearing a jacket over his short-sleeved black t-shirt.

But then he felt a warm weight on his shoulders and he looked up in surprise. It was Seto Kaiba, his blue eyed beauty. He had draped a jacket over his shoulders.

Yami smiled softly and an answering smile adorned the other's face. "Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome." Once again, Seto stood beside Yami, and Yami could feel their individual heat mingling together.

He couldn't explain it, but it felt right to be standing with Seto here, now. It felt like a part of him he thought was lost was not lost at all, but was just missing temporarily, waiting for the right time to show itself.

"Do you come here everyday?" Seto asked suddenly, but Yami realised it had not startled him at all.

He nodded, then said, "Yes. I have been coming here every day for the last 14 years."

"Do you ever get tired of seeing the same sunrise everyday?" Seto asked after a short pause.

Yami smiled before answering. "No," he said. "No matter how many times I see the Sun rise, I will never tire of it. When I watch it, it feels like a part f me opens its eyes after a long sleep, or-"

"-breathes again after a long confinement," Seto finished.

Yami was amazed. "Yes," he gasped. "That is exactly what I feel." Silence reigned again for a while, then Yami spoke again. "Seto, why did you stop watching the sunrise? You clearly love it." He looked at his companion.

Blue eyes closed for a minute, as if Seto was thinking about his answer first. "My father died when my brother was very young. We had no other relatives, so I took on the role of parent as well as older brother." His eyes never opened while he was recounting this story, and his voice held no emotion. From this, Yami knew that the memory still hurt him. Yami offered no apology for bringing up the memory, and he was sure his beautiful companion was grateful for it.

It felt as if Yami had known Seto his while life. He found it was relatively easy to read the brunette despite his apparent lack of emotion. But he had never met Seto before.

_jdklfjlkdsjfkjdskfjksdjfkljdsfkljdsklfjlkadsjflajdsflkjsdlkfjkldsjflkajdsflkjsadlkfjsadlkfjklasdjflkfjdjfd_

It was like this every day. Yami and Seto would meet by the docks, Seto always arriving a little later than Yami.

Before the Sun rose, they talked, then they watched the beginning of dawn in silence. Then when the sky was a perfect blue, Seto would announce his leaving. Yami never asked if he would be back again, nor did he tell Seto that he would be here tomorrow. It was an unspoken given that the other would be here.

If Seto happened to be a bit late - for Yami was always at the docks at the same time every day - he didn't offer an explanation for his delay, and Yami would grow to not expect one. But the lateness did not matter. All that mattered was that he had someone who appreciated the dawn as much as he did.

_djfjdskljfkdjsfjsdkjfklasdjfkjasdfjasdjflkajsdflkjsdlkjfklsjdflkjasdlkfjalskdjflkjadsklfjasdjfjdfkjdskfjk_

"Yami, why do you enjoy the sunrise so much?" Seto asked one morning at twilight.

Yami furrowed his brow in confusion. Why did he enjoy the sunrise? Finally, he said: "I'm not sure. It just feels… right, watching the dawn. It's the start of a new day, and just being able to watch the new day being born in radiance like this a privilege. It makes me feel like I actually belong somewhere. I can't explain it, but it's a kind of emotion that makes me feel complete." He smiled a little. "I live for the dawn." He looked at his companion and saw that Seto's beautiful blue eyes were closed. "I hope I have not bored you?" he asked.

Seto opened his eyes and looked at Yami. A joyful smile graced his lips, and in that moment, Yami felt that he could watch this man smile like this every day for the rest of his life. "You do not bore me at all," Seto said. "I closed my eyes so that I could enjoy your voice more."

Yami could feel his face heating in embarrassment and delight. Never had anyone ever said anything like this to him. How was it that this man knew just what to say? Yami was truly amazed by him.

Then Seto was tilting Yami's chin up and warm lips descended on his. Crimson eyes closed in bliss and a soft sigh escaped his lips. And Yami knew that he wanted this; needed this. Desperately. He wrapped his arms around Seto's neck and Seto brought his own arms around Yami's waist. They were caught in a loving embrace, their tongues dancing sensually. Neither wanted to let go, and both cherished this gift the other was giving him. And just like a clichéd romance film or novel, the Sun rose while the two men embraced.

And that was when Yami realised that all those years he had come to see the morning arrive in brilliant colours, he was waiting. He was waiting for this man to arrive, and enchant him with his beauty and his words. He was waiting for his rendezvous at dawn. And after 14 years, he had arrived.


End file.
